


Ways to Alleviate Boredom

by stillskies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji and Eiji watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Alleviate Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chouta_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chouta_angel).



> Originally posted 06-26-2007

Tezuka is watching them, eyes sharp behind his glasses, and Fuji smiles. He knows that their captain is aware that he is up to something, and that makes the entire thing that much more fun.

Eiji is bounding around the courts, flipping and twirling and spinning, laughter floating in the air. Oishi is watching in exasperated fondness, half-heartedly trying to calm his doubles partner. Eiji, however, flips right into the basket of balls, scattering them, and Oishi is at his side, worrying and chiding. Tezuka takes his eyes away from Fuji to order the first years to clean the mess up and starts towards Eiji, expression forbidding.

His friend will have laps for sure, but the distraction has been created, and worrying will only make the opportunity slip by. He lazily makes his way towards the bench where Tezuka’s water bottle sits innocently beside his bag. Fuji smiles and quickly replaces Tezuka’s with his own; he knew that buying Tezuka a water bottle for his birthday last month would come in handy, especially when Fuji had a matching one.

Eiji is watching him from the corner of his eye, and Fuji nods. Eiji is suddenly up and running to meet Fuji, who is a meter away, and throws himself into his waiting arms with a sob.

“Did you switch it,” Eiji whispers in his ear, and his friend’s breath tickles.

Fuji tightens his grip and whispers an affirmative back. He looks back at Tezuka and Oishi, saying, “I’m going to take Eiji to get some water.”

Tezuka nods in approval, though he looks even more suspicious. “Don’t be careless,” he says.

“Whatever could we be careless about, Captain? We’re merely getting some water,” Fuji replies cheerfully. “You both should get some, as well. It’s hot and you look overheated.” With that, he turns and walks away, Eiji clinging to him.

He hears Oishi tell Tezuka that he looks flushed, and perhaps they should listen to Fuji and get some water. He doesn’t hear Tezuka’s reply; they are too far away, and Tezuka can speak softly when not yelling orders to the club.

“What did you have in your water bottle, Fujiko?” Eiji asks as soon as he’s sitting on the bench, sipping happily out of his own bottle.

“Mustard water,” Fuji replies blandly. “Oh dear, Tezuka does not look pleased, don’t you think, Eiji?”

Tezuka is choking on the sip of water he had just taken, glaring at Fuji from across the court. Fuji smiles and waves, eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He hears Eiji’s peal of laughter and sees Oishi hand Tezuka another bottle. Tezuka takes a gulp from the bottle and excuses himself, stalking towards where he and Eiji were.

“Perhaps we should start running, Eiji,” Fuji says calmly.

Eiji stands. “How many laps do you think we’ll get this week, Fujiko? Last week was fifty,” he returns easily.

Fuji starts running, Eiji at his side. “Seventy-five. He goes up in increments of twenty-five with us.”

“Maa, Captain is so mean,” Eiji whines.

They are on their sixty-eighth lap when Eiji says, “So, what are we doing next week?”

Fuji smiles. “I thought maybe we’d leave him alone.”

“False sense of security,” Eiji says wisely. “Ice-cream, then?”

“My treat.”


End file.
